Padlocks having U-shaped bales are primarily used for locking garage doors, barn doors, storage sheds and other similar enclosures. Most padlocks are characterized by a bale, the ends of which are slidably received in the lock body. One end of the bale is characterized by a hook or catch, and in the locked position a latch enclosed within the padlock body is received in the catch and holds the bale in the locked position. The other end of the bale is permanently held within the padlock body.
Padlocks, even of substantial size and durability, have generally proven quite susceptible to opening by several means. A most common method of breaking the padlock is to utilize a heavy duty snips or bolt cutter to break or cut the bale. This is a most effective method and requires little noise or other warning associated with a surreptitious entry. It has also been found that delivering a substantial blow, such as by means of a punch, may cause separation of the latch and catch mechanism and consequently, release the bale. It has also been found that blows inflicted on the latching side of the padlock in the downward direction are effective in releasing the bale. Blows inflicted on the other side of the padlock have generally been ineffective to break the latch and catch connection.
In most uses of padlocks, a pair of bale support members are connected to a door adjacent the door frame. A bolt is slidably received in brackets adjacent the door frame and is adapted for reception in a hole in the door frame. The bolt includes a loop, that in the locked position is designed to fit about a bale support member. The bale of the padlock is received through a hole in the bale support member confining the loop between the bale and the door. This arrangement provides very little security since the bale is readily accessible by snips or a bolt cutter, and it is also possible to inflict a downward blow on the latching side of the padlock.
Various clasps have been used over the years to protect against the unwanted breaking of a padlock. For several reasons, none have proven adequate. There usually exists a means to circumvent the clasp, or the device leaves the weak points of the padlock insufficiently protected. Furthermore, the clasps in the prior art have themselves proven to be penetratable and consequently, render the padlock vulnerable to forced breaking. Therefore, there has been a substantial need to provide a padlock clasp that protects the padlock from breaking by means of a blow to the padlock body, or the cutting of the bale by means of a bolt cutter. The need extends to provision of a clasp that is structurally rigid and durable, and is not vulnerable to destruction.